Junjou Drabbles
by emmjaeee
Summary: First Drabble I've made. This silly little mind of mine has some crazy ideas sometimes and this is where I dump them in.
1. Anime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! But I wish I did. ****π-π**

**

* * *

  
**

"Misaki? What are you doing?" Akihiko asked.

"Watching anime." Misaki answered.

Akihiko sat beside Misaki on the couch and asked, "What's it about?"

"Shh…The good part's coming up."

Akihiko frowned but it soon turned to a smirk. He made Misaki face him and pressed their lips together.

"U-Usagi-san! I'm watching T.V!" Misaki whined while struggling to escape from the man's hold.

"Shh…The good part's coming up." Akihiko pushed Misaki down 'til he was lying down on the couch.

The next morning, both of them had a backache for falling asleep on the couch.


	2. Work

"Misaki, let's go to the beach." Akihiko said.

Misaki raised an eyebrow at his lover's suggestion. "Eh? No way. I'm busy with homework. And besides, you still haven't finished your manuscript. So, no beach."

"Yes, but, I've been doing nothing but work. I want to relax a bit."

"Relax my ass. Doing nothing but work? Are you kidding me? All you do is sleep. And…Some other stuff I do not want to mention.*"

"Well, I guess I better get to work then." Akihiko stood up and walked towards Misaki.

"I thought you'd never say tha- …. Why are you walking towards me?"

Akihiko scooped Misaki up with a smile on his face.

"Usagi-baka! This not what I meant when I said work!"

"Too late." Akihiko carried Misaki upstairs to his bedroom and worked all night.


	3. Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou. Misaki. Usagi. Suzuki-san.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Usagi-san look! It's a kitten! It's so cute!" Misaki said pointing at a little kitten at the sidewalk.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? You're cuter Misaki."

"Well I'm human. And not a cat you see." Misaki said with a nod. "Can we keep it?"

"No." Akihiko said simply.

"But why not?"

"I'm allergic to cats. See? Achoo."

Misaki sighed. Akihiko wasn't a good liar.

"And I already have a pet."

"Usagi-san, Suzuki-san is just a stuffed animal."

"I didn't say it was Suzuki-san."

* * *

**Reviews are awesome! **


	4. Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou. I know….*sigh***

**

* * *

  
**

"Ano…Hiro-san? Can I have my phone back now?" Asked Nowaki.

"No." Hiroki replied.

~Flashback~

"What are you doing there brat?" Hiroki asked.

"A patient of mine's cousin which is a total videogame freak passed me this cool game. And I can play it on my cell phone. It's really cool. It kinda gets rid of my stress. Not that you can't get rid of my stress too but…"

"Eh? Pathetic. Only kids play games. Baka."

~End of Flashback~

"Darn it! This is my fifth game over already!" Hiroki shouted. "I'm going to throw this phone if I don't win this."

"H-Hey now. That's my phone we're talking about, Hiro-san." Nowaki said trying to calm Hiroki down. _And you said games are for kids. _Nowaki let out a sigh and let his lover play with his phone.

* * *

**A/N: This one is supposed to be of Usagi and Misaki. But I think that Hiroki is the one for this. It would be way too out of character for Usagi. **

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	5. Movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou! And this will be the last time I will say it. 'Cause no matter what I do. I do not, and will never own it!**

**

* * *

  
**

"What are you watching, Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

"Road To Hell. It's a horror movie." Misaki answered.

"You really like that stuff don't you"

"Uh huh." Misaki then wondered out loud. "Now that I think of it, if my life was a movie, it would definitely win for scariest movie of the year." He muttered.

"You said something?"

"No. Nothing."

* * *

**A/N: I kind of thought of this before going to bed. So I thought I'd give it a shot. Review please!**


	6. You Don't Know Who I Am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou! (I'm getting tired of saying this)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Usagi-san!"

"What is it?"

"Let's make a deal."

"Hmm?"

"I'll strip if you know everything about me. And if you fail, you won't get to touch me for a day." Misaki said. He snickered inside his head. _There's no way that he knows everything about me. _

"Okay then." Akihiko said smirking.

Misaki ended up naked and under Akihiko

_Why? Why did this happen? How could he possible know everything?!_


	7. Crazy

"Usagi-san…You are absolutely crazy!" Misaki yelled as he stared at the messy kitchen.

"Why the hell did you turn the blender on without putting the lid first?!"

"It was an accident." Akihiko said calmly.

"Accident my ass! Now the whole kitchen is dirty! Not only that, we are too!"

"Calm down. We can always take a bath together."

"That's why you did it, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you said it was an acc-"

Misaki was stopped from his ranting when Akihiko suddenly kissed him.

"S-Stop it you idiot! I'm going to take a bath!"

"You mean we."

A while later, Misaki and Akihiko made out in the shower. Well, as they say, there's a first time for everything.


	8. Theme Song

"Misaki…"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we have a theme song?"

"What?"

"All couples have one. And we don't."

"And since when are we a couple?"

"Since I put my-"

"Aaaaah!!! Okay, okay, I get it."

"I've thought about it. What about this?" Akihiko clicked play and the song started playing.

"Usagi-san? It's about teddy bears and ponies sliding down rainbows."

"Exactly."

"Ugh…Whatever." Misaki said then rolled his eyes. _He's hopeless. Completely hopeless._


	9. Independent Misaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou !**

**

* * *

  
**

I was listening to Miss Independent when I wrote this. Since I had nothing else to do and was bored.

Misaki was cooking dinner for him and his lo… Landlord. He cooks, cleans, wash the dishes, and just about everything that needs to be done everyday. He's definitely independent and responsible. Oh how happy will he be if he sees Akihiko like that.

Speaking of rabbit, he felt hands wrap around his waist.

"That smells good." Akihiko said.

"Uh…It's only miso soup."

"I was talking about you."

"Sh-Shut up pervert ! Go and do your work already. I'm busy."

"Okay then."

Misaki was surprised to hear this. "Oh really? Good."

Akihiko smirked as his hands went inside Misaki's pants.

The other's actions made Misaki blush. "B-Baka! I thought yous aid you were going to do your work?"

"I am…I just need inspiration."

_Him? Independent and responsible? Uh…That would never happen._


	10. Good Mood

Misaki paused from washing the dishes. He looked at Akihiko who was staring at him. "A-Ano…Usagi-san? What are you doing?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Akihiko asked with a smile on his face. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"I mean…You usually don't just stare at me like that."

"I don't understand."

"Well, don't you usually just drag me to your room and make a mess of me all night?" Misaki said. Which was true. "But right now, you're only staring at me."

Akihiko smirked. "So you want me to make a mess of you?"

"N-No!"

"I don't believe you." Akihiko then threw Misaki over his shoulder and walked to the stairs.

"Wha- U-Usagi-san! Put me down."

"No way."

Yes, Akihiko is definitely in a good mood.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Sugarcane

"Usagi-san! Look what I bought from the market!" Misaki said excitedly as he bounced in the room.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Sugarcane!"

"What?"

"Sugarcane I said. Sugarcane!"

"What's that?"

Misaki gasped. "You don't know what sugarcane is?"

Akihiko shook his head.

"Well, it's where you get sugar from, duh."

"Is it sweet?"

"Of course it's sweet! I just said that it's where you get sugar from!" Misaki said. "You don't know how you eat it don't you?"

"No."

After a few minutes, Misaki and Akihiko were in the living room with the sugarcane that Misaki bought on the table.

"Umm…Misaki? I don't see why you eat a stalk of a plant."

"Just wait and see Usagi-san."

"I'd rather have sex than wait. I don't like sweets anyway."

"Trust me, you'll love it!" Misaki said.

Akihiko sighed and took one sugarcane. He bit a part of it then started chewing.

Misaki, not noticing what the other was doing, took a sugarcane and broke into two with all his might. "Okay Usagi-san, this is how you eat a sugarcane. You break it in two and then suck at the open ends. See- Hey? Are you listening?" Misaki looked at Akihiko and saw him just biting into the sugarcane. His jaw opened almost falling to the floor.

"Hmm…I guess it's kind of sweet." Akihiko said.

"U-Usagi-san! What are you doing? You don't eat it like that!"

"You don't?"

"No! I just showed you the correct way how to eat it! And you weren't listening!"

"Oh…So am I going to have sugarcane grow out of my ears now?"

"I-I don't think that that's possible."

"You know what's growing, Misaki?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Look down there."

Misaki blushed. "U-Usagi-san! What are you thinking?"

"Well, I saw you sucking on the sugarcane and…"

"Pervert!"

"Misaki, make it go away."

"No way you pervert!" He shouted.

Akihiko took him to their room anyway.

_I am never buying sugarcane ever again!_

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	12. Always Close The Door

"A-Ah…Usagi-san…W-Wait…" Misaki said, at least tried to. Akihiko was messing with him again.

"What's the matter?" Akihiko asked.

"The door…It's open..C-Close it.."

"Why? No one will see us." Akihiko said smirking, then carried on.

* * *

"Sensei! I'm here for the manuscript! Where is it? You said you'd give it to me today!" Aikawa said as she entered the house. She was actually surprised that she didn't see Akihiko sitting on the couch and not doing his manuscript. The thought of Akihiko doing his work in his room occurred in Aikawa's mind. Her face lightened up .

So she decided to take a peak on what the author was doing. She was about to head to the office, but she suddenly heard something.

"Hah…Usagi-san…"

It didn't take her long enough to figure out that it was coming from Akihiko's room, and that the voice belonged to Misaki. She peeked in the room and saw them doing it.

_Oh my god! Live yaoi! I never thought that I will see something like this in person!_

But wait a minute, he wasn't doing his work!

This took her out of her fangirl world. But then a smirk suddenly appeared on her lips. She snickered quietly and took out her phone then took pictures of them. _I got you sensei! Mwahahaha!_

_

* * *

_

Misaki walked down the stairs. He didn't want to get up yet, but he had to cook dinner. He was like a zombie walking down the stairs. _Baka Usagi! _

He saw Aikawa seated on the couch. And she looked like she was calm.

"Hello, Misaki-kun!" She greeted.

"Hey, Aikawa-san." Misaki replied. "Do you want me to go and get Usagi-san for you?"

"No, I think I'll wait for him." Aikawa said.

"Okay…" Misaki said, a little suspicious. Aikawa was acting funny. He just shrugged it off and assumed that her tolerance in Akihiko grew longer. Or something like that. So he headed for the kitchen and started to make dinner.

An hour later, Misaki was done cooking dinner. And Aikawa was still sitting there. He decided that he should probably go and wake Akihiko up now. When he was about to go up the stairs, Aikawa suddenly spoke.

"I'll go and wake him up for you."

"Okay…" He said. Well, he was saved. Thank god. He knows how Akihiko can get when he's woken up.

Aikawa kicked the door open. Her dark aura appeared. "Sensei! Wake up and finish the manuscript already!" She shouted from the top of her lungs. Which of course, woke Akihiko up. And he didn't look very happy. "Get your lazy ass off of bed and go to work!"

Akihiko just stared at her. His dark aura almost looked like it was competing with Aikawa's.

"Or do you want me to post these pictures on the internet?" Aikawa said with an evil look on her face.

Misaki decided that he should go and look how things are going. And he can obviously see that it wasn't going great. It was scary as hell! The sight of Aikawa's rage and Akihiko's you-woke-me-up-prepare-yourself look was just horrifying.

He heard Aikawa mention something about pictures. "What pictures, Aikawa-san?" Misaki asked.

"These pictures!" She said as he raised her phone so they could see.

Akihiko just lied back down and said, "Go ahead."

"I knew you would say that." She said. But of course, she knew Misaki would have a different reaction.

And a different reaction it was.

Misaki was blushing like crazy. "You stupid rabbit! I told you to close the door and you didn't listen! Look at what happened! Get up and do your work already!" He shouted while shaking Akihiko.

_Mission Accomplished! _Aikawa thought.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think ! :D**


	13. The Letter

Misaki was replacing Suzuki-san's ribbon upstairs in Akihiko's room, until he realized something.

How many times have he said I love you to Akihiko?

_Well…I've said it a couple of time before…I think_… He thought. He was just trying to make himself a little less guilty.

His head faced the floor. _I'm a horrible person! He already said those words to me so many times now. And all I ever said in return is, Shut up! Or, Shut up, you baka! I really am a horrible person! But…He also does horrible things to me. Though I really can't say that I hate all of those horrible things… _"Aaaah! What am I saying? Am I going nuts or something? I-It must be because I slipped down the hall today. Yeah, that's it! Ahahaha…ha…"

_So…If I can't say it out loud then maybe…Then maybe I'll write him a letter!_ "Right!" Misaki finished up the ribbon and then went straight to his room. Akihiko was downstairs with Aikawa. They were having one of their meetings. So the rabbit won't be disturbing him anytime soon. "But just to be sure…" He locked the door and went to his desk. He took out a pen and a piece of paper and started writing.

Akihiko was knocking on the door a couple of minutes later. It was a good thing that Misaki was already done writing.

"Misaki? Why is the door locked? Let me in." Akihiko said.

_Oh no! He's here! I have to hide this!_ He hid the letter under his pillow. Since he needed to hurry. Or else Akihiko would break down the door. "C-Coming Usagi-san!" Once he was sure that the letter was well hidden, he rushed to the door and quickly opened it. "Sorry, Usagi-san, I was doing something." He said.

"Oh? Were you doing _that_?" Akihiko asked, smirking.

"N-No! Of course not! Pervert!"

"Sure you weren't." Akihiko stepped closer to Misaki and pressed their lips together. "I want Misaki." He said.

Misaki quickly stepped away before anything could get more intimate. "U-Usaig-san…Wait a minute. I have to show you something."

"What is it?"

Misaki went towards his bed and took the letter under his pillow. He was going to walk back to where Akihiko was, but he saw him sitting on the bed. "H-Here." He handed Akihiko the letter. And now I run. He quickly walked to the door because he knew perfectly well what was going to happen after he reads that letter.

When he was about to go outside, Akihiko quickly shut the door. He was smiling at Misaki.

_Uh oh._

The letter was in his left hand and the other was against the door. "Misaki…I'm going to make love to you right now." He said then let go of the letter and held Misaki instead.

"No! Usagi-san!" Misaki struggled out of the man's arms. But of course, he didn't succeed. "I just slipped a-and it must've messed up my head! Just forget about that letter!"

"No way. I will treasure it forever."

"U-Usagi-san! St-Stop. Don't touch th-there!"

And Misaki ended up with a sore butt the next morning.

_Why did I feel guilty again?_

ooooooooOOOOOooooooo_  
_

_Dear Usagi-san,_

_I know I probably don't say it that much, and I'm sorry about that. I just feel like it won't be enough to match all the love that you give. But, Usagi-san, I really love you with all my heart. Even though you do weird things to me from time to time, I will still love you. Please don't stop loving me and never leave me. Or else I won't know what I would do!_

_Love,_

_Misaki xoxo_

_

* * *

_

**Review please? And yes, Misaki slipped pretty hard that it made him say all those embarrassing things.**


	14. Caveman

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"What is it, Misaki?" Akihiko asked back looking up from his paper.

"I'm just curious. Why aren't you growing a beard? I mean…Some boys in my class have. And I can't understand why you haven't." Misaki said.

"So you want see me with a beard?"

"W-Well…If it's not much trouble…Then yes."

"Okay then."

That evening…

Misaki was wondering what Akihiko would look like with a beard. He heard some of the girls talk about it. And they said that it was sexy. But he wasn't a girl now was he? Guess he'll just have to find out tomorrow.

Next Morning…

"Good morning, Misaki." Akihiko said as he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Usagi- what the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

"What's wrong? _What's_ wrong? You look like a freakin' caveman! That's what's wrong!"

"It was you who said that I should grow a beard." Akihiko pointed out.

"I know that. But how come it looks like a bush?"

Akihiko held his beard and pulled it out. It was a fake. He was smirking now.

"It was a fake beard?"

"No one can grow a beard like that in one night, Misaki. Not even me." He said, almost reluctantly, since he was Usami Akihiko Lord of the Realms. Or so he would like to call himself.

Misaki didn't say a word. For he knew that whatever he would say right now would just lead the two of them to the toy paradise that is Akihiko's bedroom.

"So you still want me to grow a beard? Huh, Misaki?"

Misaki shook his head.

"Good. Now, we make love to each other."

"Huh? What- No! Baka! Put me down!"

* * *

**This one is kind of random. But please review and tell me what you think! :D I'll try to update as soon as I can. .**


End file.
